The Dream
by penquino35o
Summary: Rose has a dream about Voldemort returning and murdering everyone she loves and Scorpius is there to comfort her. Fluffy.


"Scorpius! Scorpius! Wake up!"

"Huh? Rose? Rose what's wrong?"

"Come with me! Please?"

Scorpius hopped out of his bed, and followed Rose out of the boy's dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he said grabbing her hands.

"I… I had a nightmare…" she said, her eyes downcast. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Aw come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair lightly as she cried silently into his shoulder. "What was it about?"

"V-Voldemort…" Her voice shook as she spoke his very name.

"Bu- but he's dead!"

"I know! I know! I just… keep … thinking he's going to somehow come back…" she trailed off.

"What happened?"

_He walked through the small Muggle street, knowing this one thing would only satisfy his everlasting goal. He came to a house, the largest on the block, and silently whispered, "Picitulious!" and he heard the lock click open. He knew he had to be discrete this time; he could not fail again… He crept up the stairs, not trusting to ignite his wand. But it didn't matter, they wouldn't see it coming. He went into the first room on the left; it was filled with posters from multiple Quidditch teams. The players flying on their broomsticks waved at him, not knowing the danger of who was standing there. The next room had a small bed with many cards of wizarding legends upon the walls. Dumbledore's face smiled out at him. He laughed to himself, the old fool. This was not what he wanted… the third room had the first person he had seen in the house since he had entered. She was small and frail looking, with red hair that looked as though it went past her shoulders. She looked young, and not close to eleven, the age young wizards were permitted to attend Hogwarts. So young, so stupid. How could she not know…? "Muffliato" he mumbled, it just made it easier on him, and even harder for her… the next room had to be it, and of course, he was right. They were sound asleep, her, curled up against him. So unaware… it was pathetic. He would make it quick. "Avada Kedavra!" and just like that, it was over. He laughed to himself, so easy. Then he turned on the spot and vanished. He arrived at the doorstep of another house, a replica of the classic and well-known home it was modeled after, The Burrow. He repeated the unlocking spell, and stepped inside. This house, much different than the first, it looked very broken down at first glance, but inside, it was very neat in orderly, in its own way, but of course, different than most Muggle homes. The Mudblood and blood-traitor were not those to live in the average Muggle community, like the Potter's. This would be even easier than the first, and they had no one to come to their aid. And it was, as so many of his other kills seemed to be. The next would be the trickiest. How to penetrate the forces and spells keeping the famous school safe, from those like him. But he will manage, he always does. And of course, he succeeded, knowing on spell to temporarily shut down the forces. There was the one he needed. Why would he end up like the rest of them? More blood traitors even within one of his most trusted pure-blood families. It disgusted him. He looked so much like his father. "Imperio!" he awoke, his eyes blank and unfocused. He slid out of the bed, wand in hand. "James…" The Dark Lord whispered. 1 down, 2 to go. The next one was even more of a reminder of the 2 people he hated most. He was gone in an instant. The third woke just as he was about to mutter the curse. "Scorpius? What's going on?" he then noticed the dark figure standing a few feet behind them. "What the..?" but he was cut off instantly. "Finally! FINALLY!" he laughed menacingly. There was only two left, the boy, and then the girl. He would relish this moment, taking care of the blood-traitor. "Avada Kedavra!" And he swayed, and then crumpled to the ground…_

"And I woke up screaming my head off… it was horrible! Oh Scorpius! I was so afraid!" she sobbed.

"But… why didn't you wake up earlier?"

"I… well; it was just as if whenever they were killed, they just, vanished almost. But… you… it was so real. It seemed as though… you had actually died. And… that's what scared me most."

"What? Actually seeing one of us die?"

"Well, yes, but… I think the worst part, was losing you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you! I mean, yes he isn't back and never will be, but if I ever lost you, I wouldn't know what to do! Not that I would do anything to myself, but I'd never be the same again and-"

He pulled her close. Their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stroked her long, brown hair, so much like her mother's. It was as if the entire world had disappeared and it was just them. Both wanted this moment to last forever, and neither wanted to be the first to let go. It was as if not even something bigger than even the strongest magic in the world could tear them apart. This moment was the start to an even bigger adventure between them.

Finally they broke apart and said their goodnights, with a promise to meet each other there the following morning. When she went back up to her dormitory, her friends had all gathered around the door, waiting for her to return. After hearing her screaming after a fitful sleep, they knew where she had gone. "Girl, you look like you've been confunded." One of the girls said. Rose just smiled and said, "Goodnight ladies." And she headed past them to her ever welcoming bed.


End file.
